1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to a variable interface putter golf club which may be used in combination with an attachable device for allowing a golfer to analyze golf course conditions and select the most appropriate putter face for the environment conditions then existing on the golf course or, more particularly, the putting green.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a variable interface putter golf club that includes a plurality of independent putting faces attached to the side of a self-contained rotating carousel, or revolving track, that enables the golfer to readily change the putter surface, or putter face, of the golf putter club for providing the golfer with the optimal putter face for the particular conditions of the green on the day of play.
In order to aid the golfer in selecting the optimal putter face, means for analyzing atmospheric and green conditions are attachable to the golf putter, as well as means for permitting the proper orientation of the putter to the golf hole, adjusting the putter to the proper face angle vis-à-vis the golf ball, and subsequently adjusting the tempo, rhythm and cadence of the golfer's stroke for aiding the golfer in putting more accurately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Even a scratch golfer minimally putts, on average, at least twice per hole or 36 times per round of golf. Most golfers putt even more often. When putting, golfers need to take into account the speed and slope of the putting green, the proper face angle of the putter and the alignment of the putter to the hole. With such numerous and rather complex factors to be considered, the result is often a lack of confidence and wasted strokes.
The prior art includes numerous types of aids to assist the golfer in achieving an improvement in his or her play. Illustrative of such play enhancing devices is a personal golfing assistant system taught by Meadows et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,498, issued Oct. 10, 2006, which includes a hand-held device having a GPS receiver that enables the user to survey and/or electronically capture “geophysical” golf data, including permitting the golfer to make adjustments for optimal performance and to compensate for environmental conditions.
Chang et al., P.C.T. International Application Publication No. WO 2005/079933 A1, published Sep. 1, 2005; and Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,401, issued Jul. 11, 1995, generally teach golf putter alignment, or orientation, devices.
Howard et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,965, issued May 4, 2004, discloses a golf practice device having a “turntable” which provides a quantity of balls for the practice device thereof, but is not directed to a turntable or rotating carousal for presenting one of a plurality of putter faces for a golf putter.
The prior art, however, fails to teach or suggest a golf putter that has a plurality of available putter faces, any one of which can be selected on the basis of the condition for the green and surrounding environmental conditions for permitting the player to achieve his or her optimal performance under the existing conditions of the golf green.